


Bright Jewels

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: In a few corners of Lothlorien the seasons ran true.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Bright Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Leaves" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). It's happy, see? *grin* I told you it would be.

In a few corners of Lothlorien the seasons ran true. Aragorn, wandering, found Boromir in one, watched him marvel at the changing colors of the leaves, the clearing suffused with a warm gold light.

In a rare bit of playfulness, Boromir tackled Aragorn into a deep drift of leaves, and they rolled around like children, leaves catching in clothes and hair. Aragorn ended up on top, holding Boromir down. Boromir smiled, his eyes glowing green with joy and love... and Aragorn, seeing him against the palette of the autumn leaves, glowing with his own light, could only whisper, "My jewel."


End file.
